Regrets, Reunions and Romance
by MelancholyMuse519
Summary: Katara's been married for three years, and not speaking to Sokka for just as long. At last, she decides to make peace with her brother and returns to the southern water tribe...only to find that things have changed more than she thought. T to be safe.
1. Anxiety

A/N: My first attempt at Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction. Also my first post on in many years. It started off with one plot, then mutated into something entirely different. Enjoy, and please review. 

Disclaimer: I don't have my own car…how could I possibly own my own TV series? Avatar is not mine…I'd be much richer if it was.

Regrets, Reunions, and Romance

A cool, dark night in April found Katara unable to sleep. After trying and failing for several hours, she rose from her bed, pulled on a thin robe and crossed her bedroom to a floor-to-ceiling window that opened onto a cement balcony. After checking to make sure she hadn't woken her husband, Katara opened the window, walked onto the balcony, closed the window quietly behind her, and leaned against the cement railing of the balcony and sighed.

In less than twelve hours she would be leaving her home in the fire nation to meet with her brother, Sokka, for the first time in nearly three years. They had stopped speaking the day she announced her engagement to him.

_[Three years ago_

_ "Sokka, I have something to tell you." Try as she might, Katara couldn't keep the nervous smile off her face. She unconsciously fingered the thin gold chain attached to a sapphire around her neck as she waited for her brother's response._

_ "What is it, Katara?" Sokka was sitting comfortably in an armchair in the home he shared with his long-term girlfriend Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. At the moment he was looking at his sister with a mix of curiosity and impatience._

_ "Well, as you know, Zuko and I have been together for a while now, and we've been getting pretty serious. And finally, two nights ago…" she trailed off for a minute to raise the necklace and let the ruby catch the light, showing the engraved water tribe symbol in the center of the jewel. "He proposed! I said yes! We're getting married!" Her last sentence was more of a joyful shout than anything else, partly because she was still riding the waves of euphoria and disbelief at the proposal._

_ To her immense disappointment, her brother barely looked interested. In fact he looked downright annoyed. "That's great, Katara."_

_ "Sokka…what is it? You obviously don't think it's that great."_

_ "Hm…what is it about your new fiancée that could be bothering me so much? How about the fact that's he's fire nation! And he tried to kill Aang and the rest of us multiple times!" he raised his voice as she fought to do likewise._

_ "I know he did. Believe me, I remember as well as you do. But Zuko's changed now. He's a good man and I wouldn't have accepted his proposal if I didn't know that."_

_ "I think you would have said yes to him anyway! Just like with Jet, you fell for the guy without noticing that he's also an attempted murderer!"_

_ "Don't bring up Jet," she snapped, and then continued. "I do know him, better than you think. I love him, and he loves me, and we're getting married. I just wanted to tell you myself but now I see that was a mistake."_

_ "To tell me something you knew would upset me? Yeah, I'd say that's a big mistake. Katara."_

_ The sarcasm hurt her more than any of his other words had. She blinked back tears and worked to keep her voice steady._

_ "I'm sorry I upset you, but I was just trying to be a good sister."_

_ "A good sister wouldn't marry our former enemy."_

_ She was about to explode at him, she could feel it and needed to remove herself from the situation as soon as possible._

_ "Well I'm sorry you think I'm so awful, but I'm not going back on my decision. Zuko and I are getting married, no matter how you feel. I thought it would be better for you to find out in person, like I said before, but I was obviously wrong. I'll see myself out."_

_ She stood, turned and walked out of her brother's house. She boarded the waiting fire nation ship for her journey home and only when she returned to private quarters did she allow herself to cry._

A tear slid down her cheek at the recollection of those painful memories, which she wiped away hurriedly. Sokka hadn't come to the wedding, though both Aang and Toph had put in appearances. Katara hated the feud that was still going on between her and her brother, but she wasn't willing to give up the best thing in her life to make her temperamental brother happy.

These angry, depressing thoughts were whirling around in her head when two arms encircled her waist and hugged gently, as if trying to pull her out of her current train of thought. She leaned comfortably back into the embrace, still thinking in the same vein.

"It's funny," she finally said aloud. "When I was fourteen, I could face an entire army with nothing but a water skin and a twelve year old boy by my side and not break a sweat. Now it's six years later, I'm a grown woman, and I can't sleep because I'm scared to talk to my own brother."

"Well, the circumstances of this confrontation are infinitely different." His voice was soft in her ear, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the comparison of the two events. "I think it's going to work out well, though."

"I don't know about that, Zuko." She turned to face him so their eyes could meet. "You weren't there when I told him; you didn't see how angry he got."

"No, I didn't, but if I learned anything from tailing you all across the world for over a year, it's that Sokka's hotheaded, but he's a good person and he really cares about you."

"I know he does, but I'm still worried." She gently broke their embrace, walked across the balcony and turned to face him again. "Like, what if he won't listen to me? What if he's still angry? How am I going to deal with it if he won't accept us? Will he even be willing to acknowledge me as Fire Lady? Can I really live without ever talking to my brother again?"

Even though voicing her fears to her husband and the night air helped more than she had thought possible, a few tears still fell from Katara's full eyes. She felt them slide down, and for the briefest of moments she was a sixteen year-old again, scared of what would happen when her brother found out about her relationship with the Prince of the fire nation. Before she could begin to think of wiping them away, Zuko had pulled her into his arms again and wiped them away himself.

"I didn't know this was torturing you so much." He hugged her tightly, one hand running through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?"

She hugged him back and considered the possibilities. Having him along on the voyage would definitely allay her fears somewhat, but she wasn't sure about how Sokka would react to his being there. Plus, regardless of her brother's reaction, Katara knew she would have to do this by herself, whether Zuko was with her or not.

"Thank you for offering." She leaned back to look into his golden eyes, noticing how they appeared almost molten in the moonlight. "But I think this is something need to do on my own."

He nodded, not breaking their eye contact. "I understand. And just for the record, I think you're amazing for going through with this."

She blushed and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"You're trying to make peace with your sibling. Agni knows I could never do that. And you're facing your fears head on, even though it's the last thing you want to do. In short, you're amazing." He prayed she knew that he meant every word, and hoped that the words were helping her through the fear and sadness.

Her smile, her beautiful white smile, told him she knew, understood and appreciated the meaning of his words. "I love you, Zuko."

"I love you too, Katara." They kissed then, uninterrupted until a cool breeze whipped up, causing them both to shiver and break the kiss. "Let's get inside before it gets any colder out here." She nodded in agreement and followed him back to the bedroom.

Once they were in bed again, Katara snuggled close to her husband, feeling sleep steal over her quicker than she thought possible. Her last thought as she drifted off was that she was truly blessed to have him.

-Fin

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Review and let me know!!


	2. Embarking

Disclaimer- I. Don't. Own. Avatar. The. Last. Airbender.

A/N: WARNING: Major Zutara fluff ahead!! If you dislike Zutara, TURN BACK NOW!! If you don't…well don't say I didn't warn you.

Regrets, Reunions, and Romance

Chapter 2: Embarking

Katara woke early the next morning, slipping out of bed at the first sign of sun peaking through the curtains in their bedroom. She pulled her robe from the previous night on again and walked to her dressing room. She perused through her clothes thoughtfully before deciding on a robe that she usually wore for greeting dignitaries and ambassadors from other nations.

The robe was bright red with gold accents. It was floor-length with long, flowing sleeves, a high collar, and fastened with gold clasps in the center of her chest near her collar bone. In addition to Zuko's engagement necklace, she also tied on her mother's betrothal necklace, smiling at the familiar weight of the water tribe charm at her throat. Finally, Katara paused before a full-length mirror to observe her appearance. She took time to apply small amounts of makeup to her eyes and cheeks, then decided she was ready and turned away from the mirror.

In a small bag she packed two fire nation robes, and her old water tribe clothes, along with some extra layers, in case the South Pole was colder than she remembered. Zuko would have told her to let a servant pack for her, but she had always disliked having people do things for her that she could easily do herself. At last, she straightened up and looked out a small window. The sun had risen now, and she knew she would have to leave very soon.

Anxiety began to overtake Katara as she left the dressing room and crossed to the window she had exited the previous night. She didn't walk out onto the patio this time; instead she pulled back the curtains slightly, stood with her face very close to the glass and surveyed the scene before her. The sun was halfway above the horizon, and the sky around it was streaked pink, purple and gold. Its rays cast light onto the buildings of the fire nation, making the structures look like they had been frosted with gold. There were no clouds, and it looked as if the weather would be perfect for her journey. She had half hoped the weather would prevent her from traveling, but knew that wasn't really a possibility. She sighed a small sigh and turned away from the window.

Katara looked around her bedroom, searching for something to distract her from the sensation of fear rapidly growing in her stomach. Her eyes finally rested on Zuko, who was still sleeping peacefully.

He was sleeping on his side, one arm pillowing his head, the other resting near his bare chest. The bed spread had settled above his waist, and his silky black hair fell in front of his closed eyes. She gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed, taking care not to wake him as she gently smoothed some of the hair back from his eyes. The leathery skin of his scar stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin as well as the white sheets. Katara gently rested her hand on his cheek and sat for a few moments simply looking at him and reflecting on everything that had happened to her and everything that was about to happen. She was about to stand and remove her hand from his cheek when his voice broke the silence of their room.

"Don't go." Zuko was awake and looking at her. His hand was covering hers that still rested on his cheek.

"I need to though. There are still things I have to do."

"Not yet. This trip is going to be long enough without you rushing around distracted before you go. You look good by the way."

"Thanks, so do you." She smiled wickedly as he sat up and pulled her into his arms.

For a short while they sat in silence, Zuko's hand running idly through her hair. Katara rested her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, and wishing yet again she didn't have to leave. After all, she was perfectly happy with her new life, why did she suddenly have to change things?

"So how are you feeling?" his question broke into her thoughts as she tried to answer her own question.

"Not quite as freaked out as last night…but I'm still really nervous. My main fear is what if things don't work out? What's going to happen then? You don't have to try and answer, I'm just talking."

"Is it helping?"

She nodded, squeezing his hand that was resting on her arm. "It is…thank you."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her. "You're welcome." They kissed again, longer this time, and once they parted Katara knew she had to get moving.

"I have to finish getting ready now." She reluctantly left his arms, climbed out of bed and headed for her dressing room again.

"What else could you possibly need to do? You look fine to me." he followed her towards her dressing room.

"I have to fix my hair." She reached into her jewelry box and removed a hairpiece. It was red and gold, in the shape of a flame, and was used to secure her hair when half of it was up. One of the first things she had learned about being Fire Lady was that this hairpiece symbolized her social standing. It was equivalent to the crown Zuko wore daily. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled half of it back and into the hairpiece. At last, she turned towards the door, where Zuko was leaning in the doorway.

"There, now I'm ready." She stood and walked up to him.

"I know I said this earlier, but you look great." He pulled her close and she laced her arms around his neck. She smiled her thanks as they kissed and for just a moment everything was okay.

What felt like seconds later, Katara had boarded a small fire nation ship and was en route to the South Pole, to the home of the tribe she still thought of as her own, even if she was the Fire Lady. Zuko had done his best to calm her before she boarded the ship, insisting over and over that everything would be fine and would all work out for the best. He had reminded her to send a messenger hawk if she needed to, and that she could always leave if things went badly. She was truly grateful for his efforts, and found herself already missing him. A breeze whipped up, chilling her, and she found herself missing the fire nation as a whole and not just its ruler.

It was at that moment that Katara came to a realization. She was on a fire nation ship, a symbol of her new home and the element she was wedded to, but she was surrounded by water and on her way to the Southern water tribe, her native element of which she was now considered a master bender. She was in a truly unique position, to be surrounded by one element while on board with another. An excited sensation swept through her as she realized very few people would ever be at the center of an element merger like this again.

-Fin.

A/N: So I had originally intended this chapter to focus solely on Katara and her journey but it was too short and I didn't really like it so I added fluff for good measure. Let me know if it was worth it!!

A/N 2: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and/or added this story to your alerts and/or favorites list. I really liked getting those e-mails.  I really meant to have this chapter up sooner, but I've been really busy with work and finals and stuff. I promise to have chapter 3 posted before Christmas!!

A/N 3: To those of you who may have been disappointed…I'm sorry. Please let me know how I can avoid disappointing you in the future.


	3. Reunions, Confrontations, & Good News

Disclaimer: I swear…I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm not lying.

Regrets, Reunions and Romance

Chapter 3: Reunions, Confrontations, and Good News

"Lady Katara, we're approaching the southern water tribe dock." A guard nodded respectfully to her as she stood from her desk in her private quarters aboard the ship.

"Thank you, Chan." She straightened her robes, re-tied her shoes, and adjusted the hairpiece that marked her as the Fire Lady. She reached into the nearby boudoir and removed a thick, fur robe to wear once she disembarked. The ship had been comfortably warm during the journey, but if memory served her correctly, the fire nation was much warmer than anywhere else in the known world.

Slowly, with a growing sense of dread, she left her quarters and climbed a set of stairs to the main deck of the ship. She wrapped the fur robe tightly around her, immediately feeling the temperature difference in the air upon walking onto the deck. She crossed to the guard rail, gripped the metal tightly, and looked out onto her old home. Very little had changed, though there were more igloos than she remembered. She spied one that was grander than the rest and knew that was where Sokka lived. He had taken over charge of their tribe after the war, when their father had wished to retire and live quietly. She was just beginning to consider directing the crew to return to the fire nation when a female voice distracted her.

"Katara! Katara, hey!" the voice was coming from a young woman, bundled in furs, moving quickly towards the ship. She realized it was Suki from the earth kingdom, who was no doubt married to her brother by now. She waved and smiled, then turned to a crewman.

"Li, could you lower the gangplank please?" The man nodded in acknowledgement of the request and began to carry it out.

"It's so good to see you!" She was pulled into a tight hug by the earth kingdom warrior as soon as she stepped off the gangplank.

"It's good to see you too, Suki." Katara returned the hug, relieved to have been greeted in a friendly manner, even if the rest of her visit would be radically different.

"So you're here to make peace with Sokka then?" Suki asked once they had separated and were walking among the igloos.

"I am…or at least I'm here to try and make him listen to me. I don't know if he told you about what happened three years ago…" she trailed off, unsure of how much to reveal.

"He didn't have to. I was in the next room, and I heard it all. I'm sorry you two fought like that, and that he reacted the way he did." Her voice was sincere, not mocking.

"Thanks, Suki." Katara smiled, grateful for the friendship of this girl who she barely knew. "That really means a lot."

"You're welcome. And I'm sure once you and Sokka sit down and talk he'll understand. He's a hothead, but he's a good man."

Katara chuckled and shook her head. "That's almost exactly what Zuko said before I left. I was so scared, and so nervous…he just put up with my rambling and told me to keep a clear head."

"That's good to hear, because that's all you need. If I've learned anything being married to Sokka, it's keep a clear head and know when to walk away." Suki smiled and fingered her own engagement necklace, which was a sapphire in an elaborate silver setting with the earth kingdom symbol engraved in its center.

"When did you two get married? I wish I could have been there."

"It'll be two years ago next week. Trust me, I absolutely understand why you weren't there."

Katara looked into the taller girl's green eyes and knew she was telling the truth. "Suki, I'm so glad you came to meet me today. It's made this a lot easier already."

"I promise, it's no big deal. Sokka obviously wouldn't, and I figured as Fire Lady you deserved at least some sort of a welcome."

The two young women shared a small laugh, and suddenly Suki stopped walking. "This is it." Katara looked up and saw that they had arrived at the largest igloo in the tribe. "Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She suddenly wished Zuko was with her, and found herself missing him terribly.

Suki led Katara through a foyer, a series of hallways and two staircases before she stopped walking again. As the nerves in Katara's stomach clenched as if in an iron grip, Suki raised her fist and knocked four times on the massive ice-and-wood door.

"Come in." Sokka's voice carried from behind the door. Katara followed Suki as she opened the door and walked into what appeared to be a large study.

Sokka was seated in front of a fireplace, in an armchair with a book in his lap. He looked up from the book, and smiled at Suki. She smiled back and stepped to the side.

"There's someone here to see you." was all she said. Katara took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hello, Sokka." She did her best to infuse her voice with strength and keep it from quivering.

"Katara, it's good to see you. Please sit down." He gestured to a chair across from him as Suki moved to a chair next to his. As she sat, she noticed how Suki's hand came to rest on the arm of Sokka's chair and was instantly covered by his own. Again, Katara found herself missing Zuko.

"Thank you." She said once she was seated, facing her brother and his wife.

"You're welcome. Was your journey okay?" His tone was overly formal, and tentative, as if he was scared of bringing up the real reason she was here.

"It was very smooth." She met his eyes and steeled herself for the worst. "Sokka, we need to talk."

"You're right, we do." He nodded, not looking away. She could tell he was nervous though. It was obvious in the way he sat upright and in the whiteness of his knuckles as he held Suki's hand.

"I'll start then. I just wanted you to know that I was really hurt by the way you reacted to my engagement. You had always supported me in the past, why couldn't you then?"

"I was upset." He stated tersely. "I thought you were throwing your life away to be with some thug who wouldn't treat you right."

"Well you were wrong. I'm happier than I've ever been before." She spoke without smiling, though the sentiment was true.

"Can you prove that to me Katara? How do I know he's not hurting you? It's not like he's here to defend himself after all."

The insinuation of her getting hurt angered her more than anything. She felt anger in her chest like fire and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming.

"The reason Zuko's not here is because I asked him not to come with me. He offered to, but I knew this was something I had to do on my own. And honestly, Sokka, do you really think I'd let him hurt me for three years? Do you really think that little of me?"

"You know I don't Katara, but I don't know this guy. Aside from when he was trying to kill us and teaching Aang fire bending, I never got to know him."

"That's because you never gave him a chance." She snapped. The accusation may have been unfair, but she felt she had earned the right to be a little harsh.

Then, her brother did something she never expected. He nodded. "You're right. I never gave him any kind of a chance. But to be fair, you didn't give me a lot of opportunities either."

"What do you mean?" she crossed her arms protectively across her chest, preparing for his attack.

"The entire time you two were dating and getting to know each other, you were always off somewhere alone. Then as soon as Ozai was defeated he took you straight back to the palace to live with him. The next time I heard from you, you two were engaged! Come on, how was I supposed to get to know him if he was never around?"

At last, Katara had to break their eye contact. Her brother's eyes were boring into her like twin drills. She looked down at the carpet beneath her feet and felt waves of guilt wash over her. She had never seen things that way. The entire time she was getting to know Zuko, the rest of the world had dimmed and gone out of focus for her. She had never stopped to wonder how that would affect other people, especially those she was close to. Finally, she looked up again and said the only thing she could think of.

"I'm sorry. I didn't stop to think how my relationship would affect you. I'm sorry I stopped you from getting to know Zuko. But I still think you could have tried harder."

Sokka nodded again. "You're probably right. But I think I was glad to have an excuse not to get to know him. I think the truth of the whole thing is that I didn't want to acknowledge that you were growing up in front of me. I'm sorry I was so stubborn."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you for saying that."

He smiled back. "You're welcome. And I'm sorry I stood up your wedding. I got the invitation, but I was still so angry I didn't want to be there."

She nodded. "I understand. And, I know this is going to sound ridiculously cliché but I'm sorry for not going to your wedding as well."

"It's okay." He stood, and the hugged. Katara felt a warm, sweeping sense of relief that she had finally healed her relationship with her brother.

"Well," Suki spoke up once they had sat down again. "Now that you two are happy, I have something to tell you." she spoke with a smile on her face that said she was hiding a secret.

"What is it, Suki?" Sokka took her hand in his again. Katara happily noted how affectionate he was with her. Almost like herself and Zuko.

"Remember how I had that doctor's appointment yesterday? Because I kept throwing up?" Sokka nodded while Katara continued watching her friend, waiting for the secret to be revealed. "It turns out that I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!" her voice rose in pitch on her last sentence.

Katara gasped then squealed while Sokka hugged then kissed his wife. Once they separated she moved to hug her friend.

"Congratulations! This is so great!"

"Thank you." Suki smiled widely. "You'll be the godmother right?" she asked when they were settled again.

Katara was awed and honored. "Of-of course! I would love to!"

"So what about you, then?" Sokka looked at her from his chair. "Any kids on the horizon?"

"Oh…no. Zuko and I haven't even discussed children yet. Though they're not entirely out of the question." She smiled at the possibility of having her own child and being as happy as Suki now was.

Innumerable hours later, Katara was wrapped in the covers of a bed in one of the large igloo's many guest rooms. She stared at the ice ceiling and exhaled in amazement at the day's events.

"Katara, if you can stay another day, Dad wants to talk to you tomorrow." He said as he walked her to the guest room.

"I can stay as long as I need to. Does Dad live here?"

"No, but he's coming here tomorrow. I think he's bringing his wife as well."

"His…wife? Dad got married?" The news stunned and shocked her.

"Yeah…it was a really recent thing; I don't know the bride that well. But he wants to meet with you tomorrow, and he wants us to meet his wife."

They had said goodnight not long after and the first thing Katara did when she was in the guest room was write to Zuko. She told him about how she and Sokka had reconciled, but she would need to stay longer to meet her father's new wife. She also added how much she missed him and included Suki's news about her pregnancy. She hoped he would get the hint and start thinking about their future like she was.

A low, feminine moan broke her train of thought. Katara's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the moan again. She realized it was Suki moaning, and that she and Sokka were celebrating the new addition to their family. Instead of disgusting her (as she always assumed hearing her brother making love would), she was happy that he had been able to find love, and that things were working out well for him.

-Fin

A/N: So not as much fluff as chapter 2, but I thought it turned out okay. I originally wrote a paragraph about the confrontation scene, but then decided to write it all out. Let me know if it was worth it!


	4. A New Face

Disclaimer: Ok, this disclaimer thing is getting a bit old. I swear to you all that I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: It's plot twist time!! Buckle up and enjoy!

Regrets, Reunions and Romance

Chapter 4: A New Face

The next morning found Katara sitting comfortably in what Sokka referred to as the sitting room, though it was probably more of a library because of the large quantities of books on its built-in shelves. She was just beginning a book about Avatar Kyoshi when a male voice broke the quiet that formerly surrounded her.

"Katara, is that you?"

She looked up to meet the blue eyes of her father. She smiled widely, nodded, and walked to meet him. He hugged her tightly, then held her at arms length.

"It's so good to see you. You look well. Things are okay with Sokka then?"

"They're better than okay, they're great, Dad. You look good too, and I'm so glad to see you." They hugged again, and he ushered her to one of the room's large couches.

They started off making small talk, about her journey and such, and then he asked about her life in the fire nation. She answered in as un-exuberant a way as possible, trying to avoid gushing continually about how thrilled she was with her husband and most aspects of her new life. She spoke about being Fire Lady, and how the position was taking some serious getting used to. Finally, she ran out of things to say.

"So, Dad, Sokka told me you got married recently."

He nodded with a smile on his face that was larger than she'd ever seen. "I did." He paused, and then continued, his expression now serious. "That doesn't mean I didn't love your mother, nor does it change how I still feel about her, but I met this woman…and I fell in love with her. And that was something I didn't think would ever happen again."

"Dad, I understand." Katara leaned forward and covered her father's hand with her own. "Did you think I'd expect you to be a widower forever? Everyone deserves to have love in their life, especially if they've been without it for so long." She was somewhat shocked at her acceptance of this change in her life. She supposed it had to do with being in love herself. She had a sneaking suspicion it would have been harder to accept this new bride if she was single.

"Thank you for saying that. I'm relieved to know you feel that way. If you can stay a little longer, I'd like you two to meet her. Is there a way to send for Sokka?"

"I'll get him for you." Suki had been walking by, overheard their conversation, and hastened up the stairs to find her husband.

"I can stay as long as I need to." She echoed what she had told Sokka the previous night.

"Good, good. If you'll excuse me Katara, I have to go and get her. She works in the local tea shop and I told her I'd pick her up after we were done talking."

"Of course." She smiled, nodded, and leaned back into the couch cushions once her father left the room; she tried to absorb everything that was happening and come to grips with how she felt about it. Sokka and Suki came in a few minutes later, and the three spent some time discussing what this mystery woman would be like. Their talk was interrupted by Hakoda re-entering the room, with a smile still on his face. They stood and Katara smiled back at her father.

"Sokka, Suki, Katara, I'd like you to meet Ursa, my wife." He stepped to one side, and a gorgeous woman moved forward. She nodded in greeting and her dark hair gleamed black in the sun. Her skin was as pale as her hair was dark and her eyes flashed gold in the light. She was tall and slim, and moved with a grace that suggested years of training in dance and decorum. She smiled with straight white teeth as they all looked at each other.

"Ursa," Hakoda placed his hand on her back and they stepped closer together. "These are my children, Sokka and Katara. This is Suki, Sokka's wife."

"It's nice to meet you all. Hakoda's never told me anything but good about you."

"I assure you, that's entirely mutual." Katara spoke with a smile still on her face. She knew she had to look happy for her father's sake, no matter what she would wind up thinking of this woman.

"Why don't we sit down to keep talking?" Sokka gestured to the room's furniture.

Once the five had seated themselves, Ursa focused on Sokka.

"So Sokka, your father says you're the head of this tribe?"

"That's right. I took over once the war ended so he could live in peace."

"That was very noble of you. And it certainly seems like you're doing a very good job."

Sokka smiled proudly. "Thank you very much." Their talk turned to how the tribe had been faring lately, and how Sokka was handling everything. Katara had very little to contribute, so she contented herself with listening and trying to keep from zoning out.

"Now Suki, you're married to Sokka."

"Yes I am." Katara watched carefully as Suki rested her hand on her currently flat stomach. "And…we just found out yesterday…I'm pregnant!"

Ursa smiled widely; she had a very pretty smile. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Hakoda whooped joyfully, hugged Suki, and then Sokka. Katara laughed at the outpouring of emotion from her normally collected father. They began discussing families for a time, and the change that Sokka and Suki were facing. She was imagining what it would be like to have a child of her own when she realized Ursa's golden eyes were resting on her.

"You're a water bender, correct Katara?"

"She's not just any bender, Ursa, she's a master! Even Pakku agrees!" Hakoda broke in boastfully; he was absolutely glowing with pride.

Katara blushed at her father's praise and remembered her duel with Master Pakku. "Yes, that's correct."

"Are you married?"

"I am…but my husband stayed at our home for this trip. He wanted to come…but it didn't work out." The question seemed to come out of the blue, and she fingered her engagement necklace out of longing.

"So then you're married to fire nation nobility, am I right?"

"You are right…how did you know?" The older woman's comment threw Katara off.

She pointed upwards. "I saw your hairpiece. It's symbolic of a high-ranking woman in the fire nation."

"That's right…I don't even think about wearing this much anymore. I just put it in out of habit." She smiled and self-consciously touched the hairpiece nestled in her thick brown hair.

Ursa peered more closely at the top of Katara's head. "Actually, if I'm not mistaken, that's the Fire Lady's hairpiece."

"Um, yes it is." This was getting a little too weird for Katara's taste. There was definitely more to this woman than what first met the eye. "Pardon me if this is too forward, but how do you know that?"

"Because I used to wear it."

The room fell completely silent. If jaws could have dropped then, at least three of them would have been on the floor. Katara collected herself and stared at Ursa, trying to put everything together.

"I- I don't understand. You were the Fire Lady? When?"

"I don't know what your father's told you…but before we married, I was living on my own in this tribe. However, even before that, I was married to Fire Lord Ozai."

Katara leaned back into the couch cushions, crossed her arms over her chest, while continuing to stare at the woman sitting across from her. Since they met, she was thinking that Ursa looked very familiar but she couldn't figure out who she resembled. Then, it all came together for her at once. She realized she was looking at her husband's mother; her mother-in-law.

"No way!" Sokka had finally found his voice.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but that's how it was. I ran away shortly after Ozai was named Fire Lord. He changed for the worst…I couldn't take it."

Katara shook her head slightly and glanced down at the rug under her feet. Shock was gradually replaced with anger as memories flooded back. She was remembering her imprisonment in the crystal caves with her former enemy, and then all the hours she had spent talking with Zuko and trying to convince him his mother's absence wasn't his fault. He said that he believed her, but even now she couldn't be entirely sure. "You know Zuko thinks you're dead." She raised her head and looked at Ursa, fighting the urge to scream.

"How do you know Zuko?"

"He's my husband. He became Fire Lord after Ozai was defeated in the war, and Iroh refused the position. He was really hurt when you left. He blames himself." Her hands were balled into fists and she could feel them shaking. Before she could stop herself, she spoke again.

"How could you do that to him? What did he ever do to deserve losing his mother?"

"Katara," her father's voice had a warning tone in it.

"No, Hakoda, it's alright. I'm sorry things played out that way, but you have to understand my side of things as well. I was scared of what had happened to my husband, and of the war in general. I know I acted selfishly, and I still wish I had done something more to help my children." Ursa was beginning to get upset.

"I understand. I understand being scared and I understand needing to get away, but I don't understand running away from loved ones…_especially _children. That's a funny way of helping them, don't you think?" Katara narrowed her eyes; she was angrier than she could remember being in a long time. She had always assumed Zuko's mother had been taken from him in the same way hers had been, but the knowledge that the former Fire Lady had decided to simply run away was maddening and unacceptable to her.

"Look, I'm not proud of it. If I regret any part of it more than the rest I regret taking off on Zuko. I hate that he's blaming himself, and I wish there was something I could do to change that."

Katara took a deep breath and blinked rapidly to clear her eyes of tears. She bit back a nasty retort as an idea came to her. "You could come back with me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I return to the fire nation, you could come back with me. You could see Zuko, and convince him that it's not his fault." Even though she was angry, Katara knew it would be good for Zuko if Ursa came with her. She prayed that the older woman was thinking along the same lines.

"That's a good idea. When were you planning on leaving?" Ursa's tone was strained, as if she was trying not to cry. Katara was still angry, but knew how she felt.

"Um, I'm not sure…maybe tomorrow or the day after." She had never planned a time period for this visit, figuring it would be best to let things take as long as they needed.

"I'd like to come with you."

Katara nodded once, and then met her father's eyes. She knew that things were going to change, and that she could do nothing to stop them. She was unsure what to make of this new twist, and decided she would have to let it play out.

"Then we'll leave the day after tomorrow."

The next two days passed in a flurry of activity. Katara suddenly had to visit everyone in the tribe she had ever known, and including a few people she didn't remember at all. Thankfully, Sokka insisted on taking her everywhere and took care to use people's names before she was required to speak so she wouldn't embarrass herself. Next there was a grand farewell dinner she was required to be at, and there were even more people to talk to there. Then, all of a sudden, she and Ursa were boarding the ship for the voyage back to the fire nation.

The first day of the trip Katara did her best to avoid speaking to Ursa. She was still ashamed of how she had reacted during their conversation and wanted to find the right way to apologize. She did so the following morning while they ate breakfast.

"Ursa," she began, meeting her new mother-in-law's eyes, "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did before. It was wrong of me to question you the way I did, and I hope you'll accept my apology."

"Of course I will. Believe it or not, I understand why you reacted that way. If I'm not mistaken, you and Zuko have spent a good deal of time talking about me."

"We have. He's still haunted by your disappearance. I wasn't exaggerating when I said that he still blames himself."

"And like I said earlier, I feel awful about that. I wish I had left him a note or something…but how could I express all that in writing? I hope he understands."

"He will. He'll have questions, of course, but he won't yell the way I did. I think he'll be too busy being happy to be mad."

"Thank you for saying that, Katara."

The women smiled at each other, and both sensed that a friendship had been formed which would not soon be altered.

-Fin

A/N: How'd ya like them apples?! As always, review and let me know! Coming soon, Chapter 5: Return to the Fire Nation!


	5. Return to the Fire Nation

Disclaimer- Sadly, Avatar is not mine. Just as sadly, no one will sell it to me. I guess next time I should offer more than two cookies as payment.

A/N: As some –if not all- of you can probably tell, I have chosen to ignore some aspects of the occurrences in the Day of Black Sun episodes. I assure you I have seen both, but I started writing this before that and didn't really want to change the plot.

A/N2: I received multiple reviews [thank you all by the way! expressing confusion about whether Ursa could be both Katara's step-mother and mother-in-law. I had my own confusion about that after uploading chapter 4. To avoid doing research and further confusing myself [not to mention altering the plot, I'm going to say that she can. If you have a serious issue with this, please let me know.

Regrets, Reunions, and Romance

Chapter 5: Return to the Fire Nation

Ursa watched Katara carefully during the rest of their voyage back to the fire nation. Her new daughter-in-law was young and beautiful, but also had the look of someone who had been through hell and back. She moved with a slight limp, which Ursa assumed was due to a badly healed war wound. She was also an enormously talented water bender. Hakoda had not exaggerated at all in calling her a master. Katara would practice her bending every day, becoming oblivious to all else while Ursa would sit silently in the shadows and watch her, marveling at the grace and elegance of water bending. Her limp was less obvious while she was bending, which fascinated the older woman.

"Katara," Ursa asked one evening as they ate dinner together. "How did you get that limp?"

The brown-haired girl took a deep breath and stared at the table top. She seemed to be contemplating something. At last, she raised her head and met Ursa's eye.

"Your daughter, Azula, injured me badly during the war. We were fighting, and she broke my leg."

Ursa felt a surge of pity for the girl and an equally strong surge of regret that her daughter would hurt another human being that way.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Was all she could think to say.

"Thank you, but it's not your fault. If it makes you feel better, Zuko saved me that day."

"He did?"

Katara nodded, took a sip from the glass of water in front of her, and began speaking. "I had been fighting Azula, but Ty Lee had blocked my chi, so I couldn't bend. We were using our fists and feet, and of course, she had her fire. Until then I'd only learned the basics of hand-to-hand combat, mostly from Sokka. I've never fought anyone like her before…it was scary. I don't remember all the details of how it happened, but I ended up on the ground with my leg broken and unable to move."

_Katara hit the ground hard, and her right leg was throbbing in pain as she tried to push herself upright. Azula stepped on her hip and forced her down onto her back._

_"I honestly can't tell what my brother sees in you. Then again, Zuko always had strange ideas…like that the Avatar could actually defeat the Fire Lord. Though maybe that's why you two are together, you're equally pathetic."_

_Katara glared up at the fire bender above her and wanted to hurt her…badly. If there was ever a time she would have used blood bending, this would have been it. She tried to move her hand closer to her assailant's foot, to break it or hurt her somehow, but Azula saw this._

_"Don't even try it, wench." With those words, she leaned down and stabbed Katara in the side with a dagger she had concealed in her sleeve. The blade plunged deep into her, and was cruelly yanked out as her blood began to spill. "Let's see you defeat the Fire Lord now."_

_She stalked off, but not before kicking Katara hard in the stomach. The water bender rolled over, coughing madly, still bleeding and broken-legged. _

_Once her coughing subsided, Katara realized she needed to staunch her bleeding somehow. Thinking quickly, she tore a strip of fabric from her blue robe, wadded it up, and pressed it firmly to the wound in her side, then secured it with a second strip from her clothing. She wasn't sure if it would make a difference in the long run, but it would help temporarily. Especially since her chi was still blocked, and that affected her healing powers as well as her bending._

_She wasn't sure how long she laid there by herself, in that field outside the fire nation palace. Tears slid down her face; she didn't want to die out here. It wouldn't be right for things to end this way. She never got to say goodbye. But then, there was always the possibility of seeing her mother again. _

_"No, don't think like that." She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. She re-applied pressure to her wound and focused on anything but dying. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a voice broke the silence around her._

_"Katara," it was Zuko, and he sounded terrified. "Katara are you out here?"_

_She looked all around her but could only see sky and grass. She tried to sit up to get his attention, and fell back down, crying out in pain. The cry had done the trick; she heard his footsteps coming closer._

_"Katara what happened? Can you move at all?"_

_"Azula broke my leg...then she stabbed me." She watched his eyes travel from her deformed-looking leg to the large bloodstain on her robe. "I can't get up and I don't know how long I've been out here."_

_He nodded and silently set to making her a new tourniquet using his own clothes. Once it was secured, he gently moved her to a sitting position. His hands stayed on her waist for support and she could feel them shaking. She covered them with her own and met his eyes._

_"Zuko, don't worry. I'm going to make it."_

_"My sister's horrible. I'm so sorry." He hugged her tightly; she returned the gesture and felt him start to shake against her. Katara received a shock when she heard him sniff and realized he was crying. She was temporarily speechless and focused on comforting him physically because no words would allay his fears about her death._

"That was the first time I saw Zuko cry." Katara blinked rapidly to clear her eyes of the tears that had gathered there. Across from her, Ursa did the same. Her story had no doubt touched and moved the older woman.

"Oh my goodness…"

"Yeah, I know." She sensed Ursa was feeling the same kind of horror she did whenever she retold that particular story.

"What happened…did he get you to an infirmary?"

Katara nodded. "He did. He ended up having to carry me, and I passed out on the way from the pain and blood loss. I woke up three days later in the palace infirmary." She paused and found herself lapsing into another memory.

_Katara's eyes opened to rays of sunlight pouring in the windows. She was in some sort of room; it appeared to be a hospital room, with multiple beds ands strange looking equipment all around. She looked down at the blanket covering her body, more confused than ever. The last thing she could remember was getting injured while fighting Azula and Zuko carrying her through the palace halls. Was this where he had taken her?_

_She turned to one side, half expecting to see him sitting by her bed. But all that met her eyes was an empty chair. Before she could feel sad about that, however, she was distracted by a painful tugging sensation in her side. _

_Blinking rapidly to keep the tears out of her eyes, Katara lifted the blanket and looked at her body between the crisp white sheets. She was clothed in a stiff, white hospital gown, and a clean bandage had replaced her handmade tourniquet to cover her stab wound. Her broken leg had been set and also wrapped in a clean bandage._

_She was lying on her back, contemplating the ceiling above her, when a nurse walked in the room._

_"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"_

_The question caught her off guard as she looked at the room's new occupant. "Uh…fine, thanks. Where am I…how did I get here?"_

_"This is the fire nation palace infirmary. You were brought here three days ago by Prince Zuko."_

_"Three days? I've been unconscious for three days?" The news stunned her, and another question came to her mind. "Is Prince Zuko okay?"_

_"He's fine. Actually he's been worried sick about you. So worried he didn't leave your side until just a little bit ago…had to make sure his uncle was okay." The nurse continued chattering away while she checked Katara's bandages and fluffed her pillows. _

_While she worked, Katara tuned out her talking and exhaled in relief. Zuko was okay and it seemed like she would pull through too. The idea of him sitting by her bed for three days warmed her heart and she resolved to thank him when they saw each other again. He had saved her life._

_Katara exhaled in amazement at this new knowledge and asked the nurse for an extra pillow so she could sit up. She had just gotten herself to a comfortable position when the door of the infirmary opened again._

_The sight that met her eyes made her smile widely. There, in the doorway, with one hand on the knob and one foot in the room, was Zuko. His golden eyes lit up as their gazes met. In an instant he was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hands in his._

_"You're okay," his tone was one of disbelief, like he had actually thought she wouldn't make it._

_"I'm okay. You saved me." She tried to infuse as much gratefulness as possible into her voice. "And you're okay."_

_They were silent for a while, just looking at each other and holding hands. Then, the gravity and seriousness of the entire situation and its potential outcomes hit them both at the same time and suddenly they were in each other's arms. Katara felt tears fall from her eyes and not long after, Zuko began to cry as well. Then his voice was in her ear._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." She responded, and then for sometime all they could do was hold onto each other and cry._

Ursa blinked, this time seeming amazed at the story she had just heard. "He really loves you. I was probably the last woman he cried over, and I don't count because I gave birth to him."

The women laughed together and Katara smiled widely. "I like to think so. Ursa, I'm glad you asked me about my limp. I really wanted to find a way to prove to you that Zuko's a good man."

"You don't need to prove anything to me. I trust you."

Her words warmed Katara's heart in a way words never had before. She wondered if this was what it felt like to have a mother express their trust in you. She blinked rapidly again to keep from crying and uttered the only two words that came to mind.

"Thank you."

-Fin

A/N: Azula is quite the psycho bitch isn't she? Hope you liked it! Coming soon…Chapter 6: Two More Reunions!

A/N2: As usual, please review!! Also, thanks to everyone so far who added this story to their alert and/or favorite lists. Same to those who put me on those lists, too. 


	6. Two More Reunions

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. I swear on all that is good and holy.

A/N: I just wanted to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews I've gotten. Also a mighty big thank you to everyone who put me and/or this story on your favorite and alert lists.

Regrets, Reunions, and Romance

Chapter 6: Two More Reunions

The ship docked in the port nearest the fire nation palace and Katara and Ursa disembarked together.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room, then find Zuko."

The two women had gotten to know each other very well during their voyage. They had talked about being Fire Lady, living in the fire nation versus the southern water tribe, and then their talk had turned to men. They had made each other breathless with laughter by telling ridiculous stories about the men in their lives. Katara made a mental note to remember the less embarrassing stories about their father so she could repeat them to Sokka. They also talked about mothers. Ursa listened carefully to Katara's story of losing her mother and was intensely sorry for her.

"I don't think anyone should be without a mother." She had said compassionately, squeezing Katara's hand. "I know we only just met, and I know I'm only your mother-in-law, but maybe you can consider me…well, obviously not a mother, but…"

"Ursa you've already been more of a mother to me than I've had for most of my life. I'm going to consider you my mother whether you like it or not."

They had laughed together then hugged. Ursa was grateful for Katara's acceptance, and absolutely thrilled at how well they got along. In turn, Katara was happy to have a female friend other than Toph whom she could confide in.

Katara led the older woman through the palace, to a guest room very near the master bedroom. It was a large, well-furnished, comfortable room and she hoped Ursa would be okay with it.

"You can make yourself at home here for as long as you like. I don't know where Zuko is at the moment, but I'll start looking. Do you need anything in the mean time?"

"Some tea would be nice…and perhaps some food later." Ursa was looking around the guest room, clearly relieved to be off the ship.

"Okay. I'll have the tea sent right away. There are servants in the hall almost constantly if you need anything else."

Katara excused herself from the guest room and began walking towards the east wing of the palace, where Zuko met with his advisors and representatives from around the world. She met a kitchen girl on her way and instructed her to bring some of Iroh's favorite jasmine tea to Ursa's room. The girl scuttled off after promising it would be done, and Katara continued her walk to the east wing.

Once she arrived, she approached one of the scribes who was working furiously at transcribing an ancient document.

"Excuse me, Ji?"

The man looked up, appearing stressed and harried. Still, he dipped his head respectfully. "Yes, my Lady?"

"Do you know where the Fire Lord is? Is he somewhere in the palace?"

"He went into a meeting with two citizens a few hours ago. They were supposed to be discussing something about public sanitation. It shouldn't be much longer until they're done."

"Thank you." Ji returned to his work while Katara sat down in a nearby chair to wait. She kept her eyes on the gilded door of the conference room, growing more impatient as the minutes passed. Finally, the door opened and two relieved looking citizens walked out.

"Thank you very much Lord Zuko. We are truly grateful for your help."

"You're welcome. Next time, let me know before people are dying of fume inhalation, though."

The two citizens bowed and hurried away, pausing to bow to Katara as well. She realized Zuko was still in the conference room and decided to surprise him. She walked into the room and smiled at the sight of him sitting behind a massive desk, reading and shuffling papers.

"Pardon me for disturbing you, my Lord, but could I possibly speak with you for a few minutes?"

"Yes, of course." He replied without looking up.

She smirked, deciding to make him pay for not looking up. "Thank you, my Lord. Lately, I've been having an issue within myself, and I believe it will become a problem of public safety." She paused and saw him still reading whatever document had him so intrigued. "I'm dying…and I'm in love with you."

He finally looked up, and it was well worth the wait. His face was completely dumbfounded and he seemed so taken aback that Katara laughed out loud.

"Your face is priceless right now, Zuko."

"And what, may I ask, was the point of scaring me half to death?" he stood behind the desk; his confused expression was replaced with an angry one.

"Well you wouldn't look up from those papers and I had to figure out how to shock you away from them." Katara fought to control her laughter when she saw his eyes were shining with happiness.

"So you decided to take advantage of my distracted state and pretend to be some crazy girl?" He was standing very close to her now, and put his arms around her as she smiled up at him.

"Actually I never pretended to be anyone, I just made up a lie. You assumed I did because you didn't realize it was me speaking." She laced her hands around his neck and savored the feeling of being close to him again.

Zuko blinked rapidly, and shook his head. "I'm confused, but I'm not going to try and figure you out right now. I've got a headache and it's been a long day." He leaned in and kissed her then, to which Katara responded eagerly. Once they separated, he met her eyes with his own.

"I missed you…a lot."

"I missed you too." They kissed again, and she would happily have stayed like this for the rest of the day and night but there was something that had to be done.

"Now come on," she reluctantly stepped out of his embrace and tried to compel him to follow her after the kiss ended. "There's someone here to see you."

"They can wait." He pulled her back to him, they kissed again, and it was harder than ever for her to keep her mind on the task at hand.

"No, actually, they can't. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight…but this needs to happen now. Trust me." She moved her hands from around his neck to his chest in order to put some distance between them.

"I trust you. I just wish we could make whoever this is wait. And I'm holding you to that promise by the way." He whispered the last part in her ear and she shivered at his breath on her skin.

"Good. Now come with me." She took off with his hand in hers and when they got to the door of Ursa's room, he stopped and pulled her close again.

"So you're not going to tell me who you're letting destroy our reunion like this?"

"I think this is one time when a surprise is best. And like I said before, we'll have a proper reunion tonight."

They kissed again, Katara attempting to show him that she would indeed make good on her last statement. Once they separated, she knocked on the door of the guest room.

"Come in." Ursa's voice sounded from within the room.

Katara led the way through the door to the part of the guest room furnished with chairs and a table. Ursa was sitting with a cup of tea in front of her and a book from the nearby shelf on her lap.

"I found him." Katara said with a smile and stepped to the side like Suki had done when taking her to Sokka. Zuko didn't let go of her hand, but his eyes were fixed on Ursa.

"Mom?"

-Fin

A/N: Some of you probably want to kill me right now for leaving off at a cliff hanger like that, but I couldn't resist. Coming soon, Chapter 7: Questions and Answers.


	7. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I own a TV set, not a TV series.

A/N: Time to see what happens! Enjoy!

Regrets, Reunions, and Romance

Chapter 7: Questions and Answers

Ursa stood with a smile on her face and walked towards them with her arms outstretched.

"I'm here, Zuko." Her voice was thick with emotion and her eyes shone with tears.

Katara watched as mother and son embraced. She witnessed tears falling from Ursa's closed eyes and held her breath to avoid breaking the spell of the moment. When Zuko dropped her hand to hug his mother she suddenly felt like she was encroaching on a private moment.

"I'll just go. You two obviously have a lot of catching up to do."

She turned to leave but a hand caught hers before she could. She looked down and saw the hand belonged to Ursa, which surprised her.

"No, Katara, please, stay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude…"

"You won't be."

"Okay, if you're sure." Katara consented as Ursa released her hand as Zuko took hold of her other hand. He seemed reluctant to let go of his mother, which she completely understood. An intense silence continued to reign in the room and she was afraid to end it. Finally, mother and son broke their embrace when he suggested they sit down to talk.

Ursa was seated herself in the armchair from before while Katara and Zuko sat on the couch across from her. Katara felt her husband's muscles tense in anxiety and gently squeezed his hand to reassure him. Zuko returned the pressure with a small smile only she could see. Then, he looked at Ursa and asked the first question.

"Mom, why did you leave?"

Ursa looked sadder than ever, took a deep breath and met her son's eyes. "I don't know what kind of answer you're expecting so I'll just tell you the truth. I was scared of Ozai, your father, and of the war. I hated what was happening and needed to get away."

"Iroh was always more of a father to me. Don't call Ozai my father. You're right though, the war did change him for the worst. But…why didn't you tell me? Why not even leave a letter or something?" his voice was innocent and confused, not angry the way Katara's had been.

"Zuko, would you have been able to understand what was going on then? I barely understood myself. I don't know if I could have put everything I was feeling into words."

He nodded understandingly, and then continued. "So what happened after you left? Where did you go?"

"I drifted for a while…trying to get as far away from the fire nation as possible. I spent about a year in the earth kingdom, trying and failing to learn about plants, and finally ended up in the southern water tribe. I got a job there, and found a husband. Then, I met Katara and her brother and his wife…and now we're here."

"So then…you know Sokka?" he was obviously, rapidly trying to put everything together.

"Actually, Ursa-your mom, I mean- married my dad." Katara clarified

Zuko looked completely flummoxed by this point. "Really?"

"I only found out about Hakoda being Katara's father a few days ago, but yes, they're really related."

"How did Sokka react when he found out we were related?"

"I believe his exact words were 'no way!'" Ursa finished in a credible impression of Sokka. "It caught him somewhat off guard."

They all chuckled at the memory and idea of Sokka being so confused. Katara glanced at Zuko and saw that the smile on his face reached his eyes for the first time in a long while.

"Now, Zuko, you need to answer my questions. First, how did you get that scar?" Ursa pointed to his eye. Katara felt his happiness dissipate rapidly.

"One day after you left, Ozai let me sit in on a war council. I spoke out against a general who wanted to sacrifice innocent lives. I couldn't just sit there and let those people be killed. Naturally, I upset everyone in the room besides Uncle Iroh, and was challenged to an Agni Kai. I accepted, thinking I'd be fighting the general but it turned out that Ozai was going to fight me instead."

"What? Why?" Ursa looked upset and horrified.

"He said that speaking against one of his generals was like speaking out against him, and that I needed to be taught a lesson. I refused to fight him, and he gave me this." He pointed to the scar, but his eyes were glaring at the carpet.

"Oh, Zuko. I'm so sorry." Ursa looked like she might be physically sick from the pain of what had happened to her son.

"It's okay, Mom. After that I blacked out, and when I came to, I had been banished, along with uncle Iroh and we were on a boat in the ocean. I was told I would be allowed back if and only if I captured the Avatar. So I set out intending to do that, and regain my honor. Then I met Katara."

He squeezed her hand and smiled as their eyes met. Katara blushed as she smiled back and returned the pressure.

"Actually, we used to hate each other. He stole my mother's necklace once and tied me to a tree." She touched the water tribe charm at her throat and chuckled at the memory.

"Oh my," Ursa laughed in disbelief.

"Then there was the day of Black Sun." Zuko continued, picking up the flow of the story again. "Ozai thought I had captured the Avatar, mostly because Azula told him so, and I had been living in the palace. But it wasn't making me happy. Deep down, I knew it wasn't what I wanted or how I was meant to live. Iroh was in prison, and after I told Ozai the truth about everything I tried to set him free. He'd already beat me to it and broken himself out so I left the palace then to join the Avatar."

"That was an interesting time." Katara took over the story, noticing how wide Ursa's eyes had gotten. "Naturally, my brother, the Avatar and I didn't trust him. Neither did our earth bender friend or the other people we were traveling with. I froze him to a tree to try and question him about his intentions…he melted the ice, of course. He proved himself to us by teaching Aang- the Avatar I mean- fire bending and not trying to kill us all in our sleep. We actually got together and fell in love while we were working to train Aang to take on Ozai." Zuko smiled at her again and Katara found herself getting lost in a memory.

_[start flashback_

_Katara sat under a large tree and observed closely as Zuko and Aang trained in the sun. Their former enemy was a gifted bender, and not a bad teacher, either. Aang was learning quickly, though fire bending didn't come to him as easily as water bending had. _

_The day was hot, and as she continued to watch both boys removed their shirts to keep cool. She couldn't restrain herself from subtly- or perhaps not so subtly- eyeing Zuko's bare torso and back. He was muscular, but not overly so, and looked to be in good physical shape. The sun reflected off his pale skin, causing the sweat beading there to shine. He was incredibly graceful while bending; his movements spoke of controlled deadly force in the most elegant manner she had yet witnessed._

_Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Katara had harbored a crush on Zuko for several weeks now. It had started the first time she saw him shirtless, about a week after he joined them and began training Aang. They talked occasionally, but she always found herself longing for more contact._

_Once they were done, and Aang had gone to cool off in a nearby stream, Katara nervously approached Zuko. He was stretching and she had to work hard not to stare at his backside. _

"_You guys looked great out there." She was annoyed with herself for starting on such a mundane topic but was too anxious to think of anything else to say._

"_Aang's learning really quickly." He straightened up to talk to her._

"_Don't let him take all the credit. He's only doing so well because you're a good teacher." She smiled, wondering how painfully obvious her flirting was._

"_Thanks." He smiled, and she felt her knees turn to jelly. He had a very cute smile. "Hey Katara…do you want to duel?"_

_The happy, nervous bubble growing in her stomach expanded at his question, but she still couldn't resist a challenge._

"_As Toph would say, bring it on, Hothead." She smiled mischievously and stripped off her outer robes for mobility purposes. Plus, it really was hot in the sun. Once she was ready, she faced him in her white undergarments and took a fighting stance. He mimicked her a short distance away._

_They began to duel and Katara realized Zuko was more skilled than she originally thought. The challenge thrilled her and forced her to use all he best water bending moves, including a few she hadn't totally mastered. At one point, she hit him with a water whip, which caused him to fall over. And he didn't get up._

"_What have I done?" she muttered as she ran to his side feeling fear spread through her like ice. "Zuko…are you okay?"_

_His eyes were closed and she leaned closer to him to see if he was breathing. As soon as she had however, he grabbed her wrists and rolled so she was pinned underneath him._

_She struggled against him, panting and annoyed. "Hey no fair! You tricked me!"_

_He smirked down at her, clearly enjoying his superior status. "It's not my fault you fell for it."_

_She was about to reply when their eyes met. All of a sudden, the dynamic between them changed. They were both hyper aware of their current position, but neither of them were in any hurry to change it. They continued looking at each other for untold minutes until out of nowhere Zuko leaned down and kissed her. Katara's eyes opened wide in surprise, but quickly closed as she kissed him back. His hands moved from her wrists to around her waist while she used the new freedom to pull him closer with her arms around his neck. _

_They were interrupted by a triumphant voice._

"_Well it's about time!" Toph was standing a few feet away, a decidedly smug look on her face and a twinkle in her blind eyes. _

_They were speechless, no longer connected at the lips, but still lying on the ground together._

"_Don't worry, though, I won't tell Snoozles or Baldy."_

"_Thanks Toph." Katara found her voice before Zuko and smiled, even though the earth bender couldn't physically see her expression._

"_You're welcome, Sugar Queen. But be careful or they'll eventually find out on their own." Toph walked off and left the new couple alone. They were happy, but they were also afraid of being discovered by anyone else._

_[end flashback_

"After we got together, we didn't tell anyone for at least two weeks. We were too scared to." Katara said aloud, reflecting on the early stages of their relationship. "I'm sure -being married to my father- you've seen how ridiculous Sokka can be sometimes.

Ursa opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when the guest room door opened. Iroh poked his head into the room and smiled.

"Hello Katara, welcome back. I see you have a guest with you. Perhaps you all would like some more tea?"

"Iroh, it's me. Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am." Ursa leaned forward to see her brother-in-law more clearly.

The gray-haired, retired general moved into the center of the room and set the tea tray he had been carrying on a nearby table. He seemed to be confused and attempting to process a whole lot of thoughts at once.

"…Ursa? But I thought…you were…"

"I wasn't dead. Just gone. And now I'm back. It's so good to see you again."

Iroh hugged Ursa; then he promptly sat down in another free armchair and the two older adults started talking and catching up while Zuko and Katara sat together quietly. She rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled when he dropped her hand to loop his arm around her shoulders. He was happy, and that made her happier than she had been for a long time.

-Fin

A/N: And the fluff is back! Woohoo! Let me know what you think! Coming soon, Chapter 8: A Happy Ending…Or A New Beginning? And in case you were wondering, the next chapter will be the last of this story. But penultimate chapter or not, please please review!!!

A/N2: The flashback was put in at the request of Sobatra. Thanks for the idea!!


	8. A Happy Ending Or A New Beginning?

Disclaimer: Alas, I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: This chapter is short, but it's also chock full of fluffy Zutara goodness. If you dislike Zutara….my first question is what are you doing reading this series, but my second thought is…turn back now!!

Regrets, Reunions, and Romance

Chapter 8: A Happy Ending…Or A New Beginning?

Later that night, several hours after Ursa and Zuko had been reunited, Katara and Zuko were alone in their bedroom. Katara had made good on her earlier promises, and they were lying in bed in each other's arms.

"I'm still having trouble comprehending everything from today. Your dad married my mom…" he sounded dumbfounded.

"I know. I had trouble grasping the idea at first. In fact, I reacted really badly when I realized who she was."

"You did? How?" He held one of her hands close to his chest and gently kissed the knuckles.

"I asked her what she was thinking abandoning you. I told her you thought she was dead and that you were still blaming yourself. I'm really not proud of it. I just got so angry…it seemed at first like she just ran away because things got a little tough. I changed my mind after I found out the details, of course."

"Well I'm touched you felt that way. And I'm glad everything worked out. But I still can't get over the fact that if our parents had married before we did, we'd be related."

Katara giggled at the idea. "We would, wouldn't we?"

"Then we couldn't do this." He gestured to their intertwined bodies underneath the sheets. "Or this." He kissed her, and she happily responded.

"I'm really happy everything worked out the way it did." She said once they had separated because of an oxygen deficiency. "Do you remember that first letter I wrote you?"

"Yeah, I do. That was where you told me Suki's pregnant, right?"

"That's the one. Well, after I wrote you that letter, I was in bed, and I heard Sokka and Suki…" she paused, unsure of how to word what she had experienced. "I heard them making love."

"Really?" Zuko's eyebrows arched up towards his hairline.

"Really. It made me miss you more. Which I know must sound incredibly pathetic."

"No it doesn't. Like I said before, I missed you too." His hand rested on her cheek, their eyes met and for a long moment they were quiet, simply looking at each other. Finally, Katara remembered an idea she had had during her trip and spoke up.

"Oh, by the way, Suki asked us to be godparents to her baby. I said yes. I hope that's okay with you."

"It's fine with me. I have a feeling their kid's going to be quite interesting." He chose the last word of his sentence carefully, and Katara decided not to comment on it. She continued with her idea.

"Actually, hearing them…and Suki's news…and being made godparent…well it got me thinking. About the future I mean."

"What about the future?" he sounded apprehensive, and just a little bit nervous.

"I think we should start thinking about kids. We don't have to act on any thoughts now of course. But maybe…in the future… when we're both ready…" She realized she had been nervously twisting a corner of the sheet in her hands and smoothed it back down across her chest.

He smiled down at her, and stroked her arm with one hand.

"I like the idea. I wonder what that baby would look like."

Katara smiled and took Zuko's hand in her own. "Their skin would be really pretty." She mused, looking down at their hands and marveling at the contrast of his pale skin against her tan skin.

"And they'd have your temperament…which would mean a very easy job for us."

She smiled at the compliment. "But what if they were more like you?"

"Twice the work for you then," his tone was joking as he smiled at her.

Katara shook her head and giggled. Then a thought came to her. "I disagree. I think that if our baby was more like you then I know they'd grow into a fine human being. I know they'd be determined, loyal, and protective of those they love. I'd sleep easier at night if our baby was like you."

Zuko looked down at her in awe, his eyes sparkling as if about to spill over with tears. He hugged her close and sure enough, she felt tears splash onto her bare skin.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." He whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She gently kissed his earlobe then his cheek, and finally his mouth. He kissed her back and Katara knew that even if they didn't have children, she would be happy for the rest of her life.

-The End

A/N: Yay for fluff! Let me know what you thought of the series as a whole, as well as this chapter!! I'm also thinking of writing a sequel involving Katara & Zuko trying to get pregnant. Let me know what you think of that idea!

A/N 2: Thanks to all loyal readers who have followed this story since the beginning. Your reviews kept me going.


End file.
